Voices In the Wind
by ValleySong
Summary: When Germany is escaping the bombing of one of his cities he rescues a mysterious girl. After she disappears without a trace he is convinced that he had only imagined her, but he couldn't be more wrong. Is this woman all she seems, or does Germany have more to worry about than a third World War? T for violence, language, and maybe a little GerIta. I'm bad at summaries XD
1. Retreat

**Hi I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I decided to do this in first person POV because I thought it would make it a little more personal (I've always wanted to write about what really goes on in Germany's head). Tell me how you like the POV and please note that I am not a native English speaker so please don't kill me for a few misplaced commas, semicolons, quotation marks, blah blah blah, you get the idea ;) Also I do not own Hetalia or Maximum ride just the story so enjoy! I imagined Germany's thoughts to be a bit more formal and so became my writing style for this story. Please tell me if that is okay :) Okay I'll stop blabbing on and on... Enjoy!**

"Sheiße! Sheiße! Sheiße!"

I took one hand off of the steering wheel and quickly repositioned myself to get a better view of the backseat. Sure enough she was still there; her unconscious body curled up, wrapped in my long, knee-length military jacket. Her long brunette hair matted with blood– in fact her entire body had been covered in the stuff as she lay dying on the street of one of my favorite cities. I had saved her. She was the only one left to save.

I felt another bomb hit my precious Munich and pain radiated throughout my entire being. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and my already failing vision began to cloud with both agony and tears; and yet there was nothing I could do. My only option was to turn and run; run as fast as I could in the other direction. It didn't matter that it went against everything I believed in to do so; I didn't have a choice. The attack was so random, so sudden, that I hadn't a clue what was happening until the first bomb hit.

I was just passing through; I loved walking through my cities, seeing all the people going about their business– many were smiling and laughing as they talked with one another. It filled me with joy; it made me feel as though I had done my job well. I live for my people! To serve them! To protect them! To be there…

I slammed my fist down on my steering wheel and shrieked in rage. It is astonishing how quickly the things you care about most in the world can be yanked out from underneath your feet. When it happens you try desperately to regain balance but nine times out of ten you end up falling… and there is nothing you can do about it.

I clutched at my chest in pure anguish as I felt the bomb rip through my body. I coughed and hacked feeling the air leave my lungs. Blood dripped out of my mouth and my nose. Sure, many argue that I am just a figure created to watch over the economy, the people, the military, etc., but it's not that simple. I share an unbreakable bond with the earth; my land. I am bound to it so tightly one may say I am part of the earth, in the body of a human, capable of interacting with the people who walk across my surface. In that respect, when my country, my people, are being killed, my physical body feels it. Feels everything…

We had been at peace for years, perhaps one of the longest periods of peace in all of my history. There was no reason for Russia to attack, and yet even with the land he was given he would never be satisfied. While I was focused on maintaining the highest economy in Europe, he was plotting my death. I was foolish to think we were actually at peace to begin with.

What I did find extremely odd was his choice of weapons. Countries don't go around bombing other countries. After the atomic bombing in Japan, no one would dare repeat such a vile act. America was torn to pieces about it, and no one else wanted that burden hanging over their head. Of course there have been many threats as in the Cold War, but I never thought it would happen again. As always, I was wrong.

These bombs were different. I have never seen anything like it. The explosions were devastating, like an A-Bomb, however each one was small, as if they could be controlled and programmed to destroy a specific area. But I couldn't delve any further into it; all I could think of was that it only took four to destroy Munich...

I had literally pulled myself out of the rubble after the third bomb struck. As a powerful entity my major wounds healed quickly and I ran for my black Audi, which was thankfully parked outside of the city. I didn't have much time, for I feared another bomb was going to strike; the entire side of the city I was in was a pile of rubble. There were no signs of life and no building remained standing. It had taken so little time to kill so many people. However I ran across one soul; the same soul that now lay comatose in the back seat of my car. How she survived I still had no idea, but that wasn't exactly the most pressing matter.

I heard the buzzing of propellers before I saw the planes, little black dots in my mirror. There were four; and though they seemed far off in the distance, I knew every second they were slowly closing in on their target… me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as I sped down the Autobahn. This car was meant for luxury and not speed; they would catch me in a matter of minutes. Also the attack had hurt me badly physically, and it was a miracle I had made it this far. At this point blood was gushing out of my mouth so profusely it stained everything: my clothes, the inside of my car, the paperwork I had filled out that morning, and my now messy hair– all soaked in red. I felt dizzy, but I had always been a fighter. Hot tears streamed down my face as I tried to figure out what to do. I knew I had only a matter of minutes before I passed out, I should have already passed out, but I would not give Russia that satisfaction.

I gritted my teeth and swerved sharply to the left barely escaping a round of bullets; the planes had caught me sooner than expected. They were sleek and black, on each of their shiny surfaces were the reflections of my car speeding and swerving to escape their deadly rain of ammunition; I had no chance. I knew this game of cat and mouse could only last so long.

Sure enough it came to an end as the Autobahn crossed a large river. A bullet hit me directly in the back of the head and I screamed in shock at the sudden impact. At that moment I lost all control of my vehicle and at such high speeds the car easily wobbled and then spun out, leaving me completely helpless.

The car swung around until it was sideways on the wide road; I realized it was going to start rolling and braced myself.

_Yes, please roll!_ My thoughts seemed to echo throughout my mangled skull. _At least then we both have a chance of walking away from this with our lives!_ However, as usual, luck was not on my side. My car was too heavy and instead of flipping and undulating down the road, the front of my car sped forward into the barrier of the bridge; there was a loud crunch as the front of my Audi was totaled and the concrete blockade shattered on impact.

I was falling, down, down, down… The drop was at least 100 feet; far too high for any one of my citizens to live. I would survive of course, but that was because I wasn't human. The mortal in the back didn't stand a chance. And I thought I could save her… I am such a fool.

My hands flew to my door as I tried desperately to roll down my windows, anything that could increase our chance of escape, but blood seeped into my eyes rendering them useless and I ended up just fumbling around my car pathetically; I was out of time and before I could do anything else the front of the car hit the water at full force, sending my face directly into the steering wheel. I heard a loud thwack, and then everything went dark.

**"Sheiße" Obvious German curse word. ;)**


	2. Loss

**Here's Ch.2 Hope you like it!**

Everything was numb; my body felt like nothing, weightless. My mind was blank unable to process reality; lost in the black oblivion of my own subconscious. I wasn't aware of my surroundings nor did I feel the water fully consume me as my destroyed Audi sunk to the bottom of the river. This black painless world was soothing; it tempted me with its false promises. Why not live in this world of blackness; why should I live with the struggle, the pain, and the guilt I've had to face for hundreds of years.

Who would miss me anyway? I'm the villain; the bad guy; the overly serious one who could silence a room just by walking in. Wouldn't it be better if I was gone? Surely Italy would miss me, but Italy was that one exception. He would get over my death surely… eventually.

I felt a pressure on my face and realized I wouldn't be given the luxury of choosing my own fate as I was slowly brought back to reality. I felt the weight increase on my mouth and my fingers and toes began to tingle. I felt the pressure shift and realized someone's mouth was pressed to my own.

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright light hurt and I quickly clenched them shut. I slowly lifted my arm and felt the other persons chin, lightly pushing them away before expelling the water from my lungs. I coughed and hacked, and the person shifted my body to the side to prevent me from choking. As my body regained mobility my mind slowly recovered; the Russians, the bombing, the accident, the woman… the woman!

My eyes shot open despite the instant sensitivity. I felt the persons hand against my face and I jolted up. Pain racked my body; everything was hurting and my head throbbed with the most intense aching. It felt as though my body was slowly trying to knit itself back together, but no matter how quickly my body rehabilitated there was still a giant hole in my heart that would never heal; my city was still gone.

I turned to see my own brother sitting next to me. His eyes were wide with concern and he had obviously been crying. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot; the same color as his bright scarlet irises. His silvery blond hair was matted to his face and blood (assumingly mine) was smeared across his mouth and his wet white t-shirt. He looked at me intently as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. I didn't give him time to speak.

"The girl!" I cried out making Prussia jump back in surprise. "Is she…" I paused realizing the word "dead" filled me with sudden guilt and pain.

"What girl?" Prussia whispered. "It was just you. You were at the bottom of the river. You were in an acced…"

"I know what happened!" I grew impatient at Gilbert's sudden ignorance. "There was a woman in the back seat of my car!" Prussia's expression became quizzical.

"There was no woman there," He exclaimed, but I couldn't live with that thought and bolted for the river, my brother shocked by my actions. "Bruder! Stop! Come back!" but he was ignored as was the intense pain in my chest as I sprinted faster and faster my body finally hitting the water as I pushed my arms back and paddled down to the remnants of my car.

The front driver's side window was shattered, from my brother most likely as he rescued me from my icy prison, and I pushed myself through the narrow orifice. My body began to feel the need for air but I quickly dismissed it looking for signs of the mysterious human who had been strapped to the back seat. I felt around and noticed immediately that the seatbelts had been cut. There was no one there and I argued to myself whether or not this person even existed.

My vision was blurry but as I felt around my fingers touched something floating around in the back. It was my jacket; the same jacket I wrapped the woman in to keep her warm. But where was this woman? My mind began to spin but before I could delve deeper into the matter I felt a hand wrap around my ankle as Prussia pulled me out. He was obviously concerned about my behavior;_ I_ was concerned about my behavior.

I reached the surface and was immediately verbally assaulted by my brother. "Are you crazy!?" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

His words were drowned out by my sudden retching and more blood began spilling out of my mouth and staining the water. My brother's anger instantly turned to concern as he towed me back to shore. He laid me down on my back as I gripped my chest tightly and sobbed the name of my beloved city. That was all I could think about now; the screaming of my people as the buildings began to collapse, the loud explosions and the whirring of enemy aircraft. The woman became a fading concern as I knew she probably never existed anyway and the searing pain of loss dominated my entire being.

After ten minutes I heard the slamming of a car door followed by the distinct sound of boots against gravel. Austria and Hungary appeared at the top of the bridge and once we were noticed Hungary immediately began to sprint towards the steep rocky hill that led to our location as if my life depended on it (maybe it did); Austria just walked, trying to keep a sense of nobility while trying not to soil his spotless uniform with dirt and mud.

As soon as she reached us Hungary laid on top of me, grabbing my waist and pulling me close into a tight embrace. I could feel her hot tears on the back of my neck and her hands gripping my hair; I could feel my own eyes beginning to water and she told me it was okay. She began to sob and stroked my hair like I was a child; she cried even harder when I wrapped my arms around her and accepted her hug, letting my tears spill over her green uniform. I have never cried in front of another country before besides my brother; it seemed to be the ultimate sign of weakness but I knew I couldn't hold this pain inside. I had never felt this kind of pain before. I heard someone clear his throat.

"Hungary please, let him sit up. You're probably hurting him," Austria said with actual concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, directing her apology at me. She lifted her head and wiped the tears away from my eyes before getting up and dusting off her uniform. She then hugged Prussia, who also was in tears, a small line of blood dribbling from his mouth; he must also have been in pain for Munich was as much his as it was mine.

I felt weak and defenseless like everyone had power over me; it was not a feeling I enjoyed. I liked to be in charge and collected at all times, giving the EU some structure. I didn't know what to do or how to act now that I was vulnerable; I felt like crawling under a rock or running away although the other countries' presence gave me comfort.

"Germany…" I looked up to see Austria standing over me, his violet eyes filled with worry. He offered a gloved hand and I accepted it, groaning and gasping in pain as he lifted me to my feet. He took one look at my mangled appearance and wrapped his arms around me despite his uniform getting stained with blood. I began to cry again and this time I sobbed letting all my pain out on Austria who must have been uncomfortable but did not complain.

Prussia was the last to hug me, his deep and loving. We both cried and I felt like the tears would never stop, but eventually they did; however the pain and emptiness I felt did not.

After we collected ourselves I half walked and was half dragged up the hill by Hungary who refused to let me walk on my own. I never knew she cared so much about me, and it made me feel a little better inside knowing I do have some people who care.

My brother and I were put in the back of Austria's car while Hungary sat between us, checking us physically and made sure to tell us that we were going to be fine. Every so often my body would be racked with convulsions reminding me of all I had lost.

The drive seemed to last an eternity and when Austria pulled into my driveway I noticed other cars parked out front. Apparently all of Europe had come to visit me but I wouldn't be there to greet them; as soon as the car stopped my body had begun to seize and I once again blacked out.

When I woke up everyone was gone and I felt a little more comfortable. Austria, Hungary, and Italy refused to leave so I gave them all a room in which to sleep before visiting the restroom.

The first thing I noticed was how terrible I looked. My hair was in thick tangles, matted down to my forehead with water and blood. My eyes were red and swollen; my once bright and seemingly glowing sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless. My clothes were a mess and my already fair skin tone looked transparent.

I took a long hot shower and put on some new clothes before sitting on my bed, ready for rest. I looked over and noticed my military jacket lying on the floor and immediately picked it up. I looked at it for a minute, my mind wandering to the woman I had saved. She had to have been part of my imagination although my heart was telling me otherwise. _I saw her, _I thought to myself_. I know she exists. _

I felt a something out of place as I ran my hand over the jacket. Curious, I felt across it again until I found the source. In the folds of my jacket was a rather long and delicate feather. I twirled the unusual feather between my fingers for a few moments before setting it down on my desk and returning to bed.

**I hope you like it so far! I was thinking about incorperating Maximum Ride characters and other characters P.O.V in this so tell me what you think XD **


	3. The United Powers

**I hope you like it so far! Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next. If it is a good idea I will try to incorporate it into the story! It would also help me a great deal. Anyways...Enjoy! :D And I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.**

America's pen clicked against his desk as he looked me over, deciding on how to approach the topic. His guards stood behind him; they looked almost frightened by my presence, but it did not concern me. The humans could think whatever they wished.

It had been around a month since the attack and destruction of Munich, and I was still in recovery, but America requested he speak with me and I could not refuse the offer to possibly ally myself with a world power. I was strong enough to do most of my daily routine (training excluded) and so I quickly took my jet to New York.

As I sat in his office I wondered why he had security. I sat alone, my guard and military stationed in Munich cleaning up the debris, helping the wounded. What did he think I was going to do? _Am I really that bad? _

America cleared his throat and looked around tensely; I have never seen him this quiet. I took a sip of my beer which a man served me as I entered and America laughed nervously. "You would think they'd ban alcoholic beverages from these meetings," he said half-heartedly trying to lighten the mood. I cleared my throat obviously not amused. America's face fell and he continued to ponder what he could possibly say while I sat and watched in silence. His pen continued to click against the smooth wooden desk as he flipped through his papers; I noticed some dated back to the mid 1900's.

America was acting too odd. We were former enemies, of course having fought two world wars against each other but in all honesty this was ridiculous. It was our first meeting alone in many years since we were normally always in large groups; this was supposed to be about business and he was quiet and nervous. I am on the brink of destruction and he was stressing over something that happened a long time ago. My patience was being pushed to its limits as America's pen kept clicking on the wooden desk; that wretched sound... bouncing around inside my head.

I lashed out quickly and snatched the pen out of his hands. Before he could register what was happening, it crashed into the wall and I was standing over him, furious. America jumped back shocked and his guards looked as though they were going to intervene. I did not care. _What were they going to do, shoot me? _

"I came here for business!" I seethed. "Not to sit here and watch you shuffle around awkwardly because of what happened years ago!" America's eyes widened and he begin to mumble, trying to form words. I had probably once again ruined any future relationship with America.

I immediately regretted what I said. He possibly wanted to become allies and all I have done is yell and make him uncomfortable. I knew he could ally with Russia and kill me easily if he really wanted to. I ashamedly walked over and picked up his pen before handing it back to the startled country and taking my seat.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head in shame, not able to completely hide my vulnerability. "That was not appropriate of me." I tapped my fingers apprehensively on the desk; it was my turn to be nervous. Was he going to kick me out and join Russia's side? "Please," I began slowly, trying to hide the sound of desperation— choosing my words wisely. "I would like to put the past behind us and work out some sort of agreement." It was as if I had pressed a magic button. America's eyes lit up and a large grin formed on his face. How the hell it went from anxious frown to happy grin I will never know.

"Let's do it!" He laughed and sipped his coke as if all the awkwardness had been instantly zapped away. "I think you need the help of a hero!" I nodded slowly, agreeing with everything he had to say, resisting the urge to beat him senseless. "So I think we could team up against Russia. I will agree to have your back if you agree to have mine, although I doubt I'll need any help."

"Agreed," I said curtly, trying to keep my attitude in check, not wanting to ruin our newly formed alliance. I stood up and straightened my suit before holding a hand out to America. He shook my hand and we both sat down to discuss the details of our relationship.

America held up his phone and smiled, "England and France have both agreed to ally with us as well, as long as we kick Russia's ass!" I nodded and smiled taking another sip of my beer while America continued to chatter. "What should we call our alliance? I was thinking the United Powers!" He grinned at his own inventive name; he just mixed the United States with Axis Powers (No, not very inventive at all).

"Then the United Powers it is," I agreed unenthusiastically before once again shaking his hand and saying goodbye. Glad to have such a powerful ally I could only hope a long and restful sleep on the flight back to my homeland.

* * *

_I was running through the forest, trying to escape an unknown entity; my boots kept getting caught on roots and vines and I kept feeling this presence getting closer. Running turned to sprinting as I heard the sound of someone calling my name. "Deutschland…" it kept calling in my native tongue, sending a wave of chills up my spine. "Just turn around and accept me… I'll always be here." I fought hard to control my fear and keep this creature at bay but I knew I couldn't do it forever. It would always follow no matter how fast I ran and the sooner I faced it the better. "Come on Deutschland… Become one with me! You don't have a choice…" _

_I quickly pulled out my gun and turned around preparing to see the most gruesome monster; perhaps with large jagged teeth and claws. Instead I saw that the thing I had been running from all this time had been myself. I watched the cold blue eyes stare back at me and I noticed a glint of red in their depths. I could hardly call that thing me. It smiled when it saw me stop; a large toothy smile with two white sharp fangs that reflected the cold light of the moon._

_It motioned for me to come closer but I couldn't handle seeing myself so utterly terrifying. I whipped around and resumed my retreat, only making it a few feet before smacking into another person. It was the girl who I had tried to save. Her eyes glowed crimson and she cried out,"_

"_Why didn't you save me?!" She began to cry tears of blood, wiping her eyes delicately and slowly running the dark liquid down my uniform with her fingers. "You just let me die!"_

"_Nein! I tried but…" I couldn't find the words._

"_I will never forgive you"_

I woke up sweaty and shaking. I bolted out of my chair and ran to the bathroom looking at my own reflection in the mirror in an attempt to calm myself down. As if on cue the flight attendant knocked on the door to tell me that we would be landing soon. I washed my face and slicked back my mussed light blonde hair telling myself it wasn't real.

I slipped out of my business suit and into my usual military attire; I was finally home, and took comfort in replacing my shiny black dress shoes with my knee-high combat boots. The weather seemed nice enough, so I tied my jacket around my waist and slipped on the green hat I normally wore during training. I straightened out my black tank top and adjusted my hat, acting as normal as possible before exiting the jet.

I wished I could go straight home, eat lunch with Italy, unpack, and continue to plan out my battle strategies, but I had business to attend to first. I pulled out a large zip-lock bag from my coat pocket and examined the feather that I had found a month earlier. It was a little crinkled from being smashed into a bag, but I still found it fascinating; it was brown with small streaks of black throughout. I held it in the light and noticed the light copper undertones and small golden streaks that glowed softly when I twirled it in my fingers.

I had asked eight of my best Ornithologists about the feather and no one knew what it belonged to; it was time for a ninth. I shouldn't even care about a silly feather, but it filled me with a deep curiosity as if it would somehow give me the answers I so desperately seeked.

I entered the doctor's office, giving the scientist a fake name along with the feather. I sat down as he inspected it and gave his partner a phone call, asking me where I had found it and when. I felt hopeful, but after he hung up the phone he merely shook his head and sighed. "It has similarities to an eagle or hawk feather but it is too large to have come from those birds". That is the only piece of information I have gotten from eight different professionals.

I walked out hopeless. I was done with this, I wasn't making any progress, and it made me feel like giving up. I ambled down one of my streets and my eyes caught a stand full of freshly picked flowers. There were reds and whites and small green buds waiting to bloom and I was instantly reminded of Italy. I missed him and impulsively bought a bouquet before continuing down the street.

_Of course I have to find more ways to complicate my life_, I sighed as I held the delicate flowers in one gloved hand. _First Munich, then the woman, now Italy is going to think I like him._ I actually kind of did and instantly my cheeks burned with insecurity. What the hell was I thinking?

I held my flowers with one hand, the feather with the other as I continued to argue with myself; my thoughts were jumbled up and confused. I was about to just throw the feather in the street when out of the corner of my eye I saw the young woman, sitting down eating lunch, glance up at me. I didn't pay her much attention until her gaze shifted into an icy stare. I turned to meet the women's eyes when my heart stopped. It was the person I had saved; the woman in my nightmares. It had to be. She sat there with a face just as shocked as my own and slowly got out of her chair.

The flowers slipped from my fingers and I stepped forward, trying to determine my next course of action. She began to step back until finally she turned around and darted behind the nearest building. I ran after her, ditching my flowers. It was time for answers. I deserved that much.

**Comments! Ideas! Criticism! I need your input! :D**

**P.S Iv'e been told that my English is decent, but please if a mistake pops out at you that I keep repeating over and over tell me and I will fix it! XD**


	4. Damaged

**Oh my God this takes forever to write in English! Hahaha Please enjoy for my fingers' sake. ;)**

**I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.**

I sprinted after the woman, knowing even in this pathetic state I could probably catch her easily. My mind was racing. _This had to be the girl. I had finally found her!_

I was slowly catching up with her, pushing past people and turning corner after corner trying not to lose her location. She was faster than I expected, but she had also survived a disastrous car accident; I didn't exactly expect her to be weak.

Finally, she turned out of the busy streets and into an alleyway; I saw her slender form stop as she met the brick wall, finally realizing her mistake. She whipped around and saw me standing there watching; knowing she couldn't escape. She looked up, but the buildings were obvious too high for her to climb.

I began to approach her cautiously; trying not to startle her but knowing we were long past that point. She pressed her body against the wall and looked me over silently. I had no idea what I was going to say to her, but I knew, somehow, I'd find a way to mess it up. I lifted my arms up trying to communicate to her that I meant her no harm.

I saw her eyes widen and I cocked my head slightly confused. Her mouth opened slightly and then I realized why. Footsteps were approaching me quickly from my behind; loud smacks against the uneven stones. There was a loud whooshing sound followed by a loud thump and I was knocked off my feet, not being able to turn around it time.

"Eraser!" I heard a male voice scream accusingly in my ear as he pressed my face in the cobblestone street roughly; the bill of my hat smashed uncomfortably into my nose. The voice was clearly American and sounded younger and not fully matured.

I grunted, not used to being taken by surprise; my arms being pressed against my back forcibly. The man shifted his weight and instincts kicked in, as I began my retaliation. My arms broke free (quite easily) from his grip and I flipped my body around to face my adversary; he toppled backwards and I used this to my advantage. In a motion too quick to be considered normal, my right leg lashed out and sent him tumbling to the ground hard landing on his shoulder painfully. I used my body strength to launch myself off of my back and onto my feet, landing in a crouched position over him.

My hand shot out and grabbed his throat; I heard him begin to choke, as my grip was abnormally strong. He lashed out with his own leg hitting me in the side of the face. Pain shot down my cheek, making me groan a little in discomfort, but it only made my grip on him tighten. I used my other hand to hold him down fast, while he fought for air.

_What the hell is going on! _My thoughts screamed out. _Why is this happening to me? I should never have rescued this girl! She obviously didn't want me to!_ I quickly took back my thoughts. She is alive because of me. That's all that matters.

I heard him gasping and suffering, realizing that my grasp was slowly getting tighter as my mind began to wander. I loosened my hold, not wanting to crush his trachea. I had had enough of this fight and began to slowly rise up off of him, hoping to resolve the battle before it could get out of hand; before I lost control and hurt someone beyond repair…

I pulled him to his feet and quickly and stealthily pushed him out of reach. He dusted off his outfit, worn out jeans and a dirty T-shirt, and glared at me in a clear battle stance. I readjusted my hat and returned his gaze, confused yet excited from the short encounter. The girl stood next to him; she hadn't moved during the fight. Her eyes flashed to the boy and then to me… Was that a smile on her face?

He was relatively tall, but short compared to my height. His eyes matched his hair; a dark brunette paired with amber eyes. He looked around 17, but I couldn't know for sure. He looked healthy but not extremely well built; he obviously didn't do rigorous physical training.

The woman was slightly shorter than the boy, but not by much. She had long wavy hair down past her chest; a dirty blonde with natural red and gold highlights. Her eyes were hazel, but more of a brownish green. She wore dark jeans with a white tank top. Her skin was tan and I realized they both looked like they were often in the sun.

We stood there for a few seconds, but it felt like much longer. The boy's breathing went back to normal and he put an arm protectively in front of the woman. I crossed my arms impatiently waiting for someone to speak. I wanted this to be over with. I was confused and in a state of vulnerability; two things I personally do not handle well.

Obviously we had different intentions because as soon as he fully recovered he yelled and once again launched himself at me at full force. I wouldn't be taken by surprise again and anticipated his attack. The blow wasn't nearly enough to knock me off my feet, but enough to keep me from underestimating his strength. He was quite possible the strongest human I had ever met, although he didn't look it.

I pushed him back to the ground this time completely losing my patience. His hair was short but I managed to grab a handful of the stuff while he moaned in pain. He thrashed around trying to break free but I held him fast. He glared at me then, his brown eyes full of hate. He had no reason to hate me, for I was just a stranger. He was the one who drew first blood.

He wouldn't accept defeat and punched me in the stomach hard, sending a wave of nausea throughout my body. I tried to get up, releasing his hair and pulling away from him, but he quickly grabbed the fabric of my shirt, pulling me closer. The air had left my lungs with his powerful punch and I was gasping for breath, only to find out that was the least of my worries. With one swift motion the teenager brought his other hand hard against his chest, this time with the knife he pulled quickly out of his pocket.

I felt the blade hit me directly in the right place, sinking deep into my heart. I suddenly screamed in agony pushing him off me roughly. I wobbled for a second and then my knees buckled and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I felt blood begin to seep out of my mouth, but I was in too much pain to wipe it away.

"Sheiße!" I groaned, the pain so excruciating I was close to passing out. I heard gasping as my opponent leaned against the wall once again fighting for air. I stopped groaning and let my form become still, feeling my body try to heal around the imbedded knife. To them I probably looked dead, but I was simply recovering. It takes a lot more than physical injury to kill a country.

"Thanks for helping," I heard the boy say sarcastically as he still fought to regain his strength. The woman just laughed.

"Sorry, there wasn't exactly room for me to join in," the girl said, returning his sarcasm.

"You can't let Erasers corner you like that!" He breathed. I was confused. I had no idea what an Eraser was but I _definitely_ wasn't what he thought I was.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered. "I was just caught off guard. It didn't look like a normal one."

"We have to be ready for anything! I bet that that it's been tracking us for a while." I grew impatient; I couldn't make any sense out of what they were saying. People have been tracking them?

They thought I was lifeless, so it must have surprised them when I crawled onto my knees and began to slowly stand, ready to get this over with, gripping the knife handle between my fingers. I clenched my teeth as I suppressed a cry of pain.

The boy was the quickest to react although not in the way I thought he would. His back pressed against the brick wall and I noticed he was shaking. He kept looking up and I wondered why. Was he afraid?

_He better be, _I thought to myself.

"What the hell!?" I heard the girl cry out, as she too backed against the wall, her eyes wide with fear.

I could have smiled. They deserved this… the fear. I was beyond anger; I was at a new level of fury I could hardly contain it. I felt my gaze becoming more fearsome and I knew they understood then that I wasn't exactly "normal". While the shadow of my hat grew darker on my face, my eyes still glowed bright blue; unnaturally blue. It was simple—I could look human when I wanted to… This was not one of those times.

They made no moves towards me then, just watched in horror as I stood up once again. I wiped the blood away from my mouth and realized why… Their only weapon was pressed between my ribs.

I slowly positioned both hands on the handle of the blade, reluctant to begin the slow and agonizing process of removing it from my body. I held back screams of torture, trying to keep a sense of dominance and superiority over my new opponents. It felt like I was being stabbed many times over and over as the blade slowly slipped out, inch by inch.

It was a fairly long blade, prolonging my agony yet increasing my intimidation factor. I held the knife for a few seconds in my hand, twirling it around in my fingers playfully, as they watched me in fear, knowing they were both about to die. I wouldn't kill them, but I wanted them to feel that way for a few minutes; it would make me feel better. I bunched up the loose fabric of my shirt and pressed it against the wound; I already felt it healing, but I felt uncomfortable with the feeling of the warm blood dripping down my body.

I became bored with this game quickly and flicked my wrist sending the knife clattering against the cold cobblestone street. They looked at me like I was a monster, but in my opinion if I was the human, they would have been murderers. I would never kill a human; the whole point of my existence is to protect them. After World War Two that ideology had been ground into my mind. I had killed so many in my long history, and for that I was filled with eternal guilt.

I waited for then to speak, or attack, I didn't care either way. I was still furious and they still owed me answers. The boy cleared his throat, making the right choice of talking and not attacking.

"Who are you," He whispered. I felt like he was really asking "what" I was, but I wasn't going to tell them that I was really a few hundred years old, and a nation at that. The boy quickly rephrased his question. "What lab did you come from? I've never seen an eraser like you before." I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"I'm not an… eraser," I said bluntly but the boy just laughed. I was shocked. After all of this he is still mocking me. He was brave. The woman elbowed him sharply in the ribs making him groan in pain. She gave him an icy glare expressing that it was far from funny.

"Where did you get that feather," She said hesitantly, refusing to make eye contact, pointing at the ground where I had dropped the feather during the fight.

"I found it in my car," I replied coldly although I didn't see any recognition in her eyes. "After a bad accident..." I saw her pale slightly, but she said nothing.

Suddenly our short and awkward conversation was interrupted by the sound of something tearing. No one had time to react before the net was over the two humans, effectively ensnaring them. I jumped back in shock barley escaping the net clearly meant for me. I looked up and yet saw nothing.

"I told you," the boy screeched at his partner. "He was playing with us from the beginning!"

The girl was busy trying to untangle herself with little success. I reached down and grabbed the knife from off of the ground. Whatever was happening had obviously happened before; they must have known what was going on while I was left in the dark.

I ran over and immediately began sawing at the netting.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled at them.

"You really don't know…" The boy said, before I cut the last bit of rope and he was free. He ran past me trying to get out of the narrow alley. I then moved on to the girl. My mind was racing. Nothing in my whole existence could compare to this moment. I was in danger. The tables had turned and now there was a third party involved. What did I not know? This was my land! I was supposed to know everything!

I heard the boy yell, and then I felt a sharp pain hit my lower back. I moaned and stopped cutting so I could reach the place I had been struck. I felt a long thin projectile sticking out of my skin and pulled it out quickly; it was a long silver dart. I looked over my shoulder to see a man holding the gun, but I couldn't make out his features clearly. My vision began to blur.

"No," I heard the girl gasp. I felt her hands shaking me violently. "Stay with me!" She screamed. "We need to get out of here! You have to cut me out so we can fight!" I began to tip over as I lost my coordination and stumbled once before falling to a ground with a thud. My eyes began to close as the urge to sleep was overwhelming. I quickly lost consciousness; before I passed out I realized if she did escape the netting, the girl would be fighting alone.

**Please give me your input of what should happen in the story. If I like it, I'll use it and give you full credit for the idea! :D Sounds fun, da?**


	5. Constraint

**Here's Ch.5! ****Enjoy!**

I wish I could say I got up and fought; threw the full force of my inhuman power at my assailant, but I couldn't lie to myself. I was in danger; a person of such power being taken down so easily was unheard of. My life had taken such twisted turns it was difficult to process. My mind was in such an abnormal state of disarray I was reluctant to call it my own consciousness.

There were so many questions in need of answered; so many mysteries left unsolved; so many things I, as one of the most powerful entities to ever live, deserved to understand. I was back in this dark void of oblivion, trying to piece my life together_. What did I do? Why did I deserve this? No one deserves this… _

* * *

I woke to the sound of nails clicking against metal. What an odd sound it was; out of place. I felt a light throbbing sensation in my head and slowly reached a hand up to my forehead to feel the area of discomfort. I moaned lightly as my arms felt heavy and stiff, taking quite a bit of effort to move my limbs.

My eyes opened slowly not wanting to push myself too hard; they too felt odd and rigid. I saw a dark gray ceiling four feet above my face; I turned my head back and forth staring at the long metal bars that imprisoned me in disbelief. I was trapped; too weak to even move let alone break the thick bars. I felt like an animal, put in a cage for acting out of line.

It took a while to be able to sit up and look around properly. I felt my muscles slowly loosen, giving me further movement of my arms and legs;_ what did it matter? I was still trapped._

I was in a large white room, my small cage pushed against the back wall. There was a door on the wall across from my cage; it too was painted white (as if it was against the law to paint with a different color).

My mind once again focused on the strange sound and I looked to my left, seeing a smaller cage adjacent to my own. I saw the girl, _that girl_, sitting with her legs crossed in her prison; her face was pressed against the side of her cage, her fingers clicking delicately against the thick metal bars. She was watching me intently.

I quickly averted my eyes nervously, taking a moment to look over myself. I was wearing the same thing; my hat was still placed on my head and the jacket that had once been tied around my waist was lying next to me.

The woman cleared her throat and my eyes flicked back to her.

"A-Are you… injured?" she asked timidly staring at my crimson smeared body. I reached down and touched my chest lightly feeling my smooth skin and the cracked dry blood. The stab wound had thankfully mended quickly and had completely healed.

"Nein, I-I mean no," I muttered quickly. I looked her over. "I will be okay…are you?"

"No," she said before breaking eye contact and looking around nervously, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that at first I thought she was talking to herself. She looked at me again, her eyes glossy with tears. "What happened… That shouldn't have happened. We thought you were someone else but… but that's no excuse. You could have died."

I didn't say anything for a long time. I leaned against the side of my cage and crossed my arms. I heard her start to cry. She didn't sob, but I heard her sniffle every once in a while. I couldn't tell if it was because of our situation or because she was humiliated. Either way the tears were not necessary.

"Stop crying," I said aggressively, not even turning around to face her. I realized that was kind of rude, but she didn't exactly deserve my respect. At least she stopped crying.

I was reminded of Italy; I remembered all the times that he screwed things up and put me in danger. It made me smile to myself. He was such an idiot sometimes, but for some reason I always forgiven him… I thought about the situation. Was it really so different?

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers and turned to face the woman. _Damn you Italy for making me so soft_, I thought to myself.

"Listen," I sighed loudly. The woman looked up. I paused for a second trying to think of what I might say to Italy. "I think that figuring a way out of here would be a more appropriate use of our time, ja? Just… please be more careful. Not all people are so forgiving" _Yes that was my Italian lecture in a nutshell…_ _sadly._

"Yes," was all she said before shifting her body around in obvious discomfort.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know what was going on. It was eating away at me like no other. If this woman had any clue what was happening, why we were being held prisoner (for no obvious reasons) she would have to speak. _Great, how do I ask? If I'm too upfront about it she might not tell me anything. Just hint at it. Slowly ease into the topic. Come on Germany you can do this! You're a freaking country for God's sake! _

"Who are you? What is this place? Why are we here and what do you know? What do they want with us? Why are we in cages? Why do you seem so calm? What are Erasers?" I blurted out. _Shit, way to be subtle... _Subtlety was never my specialty.

"Uhhhh," She said, obviously taken aback by my forthright questioning, but not in the least surprised. "I can only answer one question at a time," she said honestly.

"Uh sorry," I apologized. "What is this place?" I was slightly embarrassed but at least I was getting some sort of response.

"We call it the School," she started, gaining my attention immediately. I have heard of this place, but I didn't know anything about it. I tried to remember who I heard this from. America, I was sure of it.

The woman noticed my recognition but continued. "It is a laboratory, where scientists experiment on mutations and forms of evolution." That was it? This couldn't be just a lab full of biologists, doing their studies? Evolutionary biologists my ass! They shot me with a tranquilizer and locked me in a cage. There was more going on here than that.

"No," she said seeing my blatant incredulity. "You don't understand," (yeah like we haven't established that fact_), "_they do human experiments!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. That's not possible! That's 100 percent illegal! How could I have not known about this?

"They change humans into… freaks," she interrupted my thoughts with her icy words sending chills up my spine; her head was bowed in disgrace. "I've seen people die at the hands of these people… poor children; my friends included."

"Oh mein Gott," was all I could manage. My head was spinning. This was all my fault. I shut my eyes and reached out with my mind feeling my land around me filling me with warmth that was quickly zapped away with my abysmal images of victimized and disfigured children. I was still in Germany. This was going on in my own country. How could this have gone on without my approval? I felt a sudden pang of guilt. "I-I'm so s-sorry," I said ashamedly although I knew she didn't understand the full extent of my apology.

She nodded. "It's okay." We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"Are you… uh…altered?" As the words slipped out I immediately regretted them. I didn't even understand how sensitive of a topic this was to her. She didn't seem to mind the question and I saw her slowly nod her head. My heart sank.

"I guess you could call me a freak as well…" Her head turned to face me. "Does that bother you? Being so close to me?"

She looked almost ashamed about it and I immediately gripped the bars tightly in my hands. "Nein! Uh no!" I corrected myself. "Not in the slightest!"

She smiled weakly, like that made her happier than any thought of escape. She leaned her head against the side of her prison and sighed. "I guess that's good."

"How long have you been here? How long have they been torturing you?" My voice grew desperate.

"I was born here, so 18 years." She laughed then as if something was funny. She turned to me and smiled, "but they can't seem to keep me here. Don't worry it won't take too long to escape, we just have to work for it." I was taken aback by her response but I smiled at her tenaciousness. She reminded me of myself.

"Ja." I looked over feeling as though this was an appropriate time to ask more personal questions. "What is your name?"

"Vienna," She smiled, instantly melting the somber atmosphere. I sighed remembering the meeting with America. _Americans,_ I huffed… _they are so good at diffusing bad emotions._

"That's a nice name," I replied. I was instantly reminded of one of Austria's cities but quickly dismissed the thought; she was too… _American_.

"A woman helped me escape the first time. Her favorite city was Vienna; it kinda stuck." She glanced over at me. "What about you?"

"Ger-," _Damn, I can't just tell her who I am. _I thought about it for a second, ignoring her suspicious look. "Ludwig… It's Ludwig."

"L-Lu-udwi-g-gg," she repeated, her accent butchering it badly. I spelled it out for her and she laughed. "What kind of name is Lud-w-i-g?"

"It's German," I replied, slightly annoyed and slightly amused at the same time.

"Can I call you something else? I can't speak German," she pleaded.

I laughed then, "You may call me whatever you wish as long as you don't pronounce it like that!"

She smiled. "You'll just be Lud then, okay?"

"Sure." I said lightly. Vienna shifted in her seated position and I knew something was bothering her, besides the overall situation.

"Um…" she muttered nervously.

"What is it?"

"Are you uh… different as well," her eyes met mine and I knew she knew I wasn't human. She just needed confirmation. "Are you like me?"

I shut my eyes and rubbed my temple as I always so when nervous or annoyed. I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth either. The existence of our kind was a delicate balance between knowledge and ignorance. Some people knew, but they were trustworthy; people of political power and in my case the higher-ups in my military. If everyone knew who knows what could happen.

I locked eyes with her again and then slowly nodded. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but I didn't give her a chance to speak. "Yes, I am… different," I didn't like how the word sounded in my mouth. What I am is completely natural. I was born like this. "But no, I am not like you." I could feel curiosity emanating off of her in waves, but she respected my privacy and did not ask about it just as I had not asked about her.

I stood up (well crouched) in my short cage and put my hands firmly around the bars. I felt Vienna's eyes on me but I didn't care; I needed to test the strength of the metal. I stood there for a second and then I squeezed tightly. I heard a small groan and felt the metal cracking in my hands. I let go before I could break it and sat down. I could break the metal easily if I wanted to, thankfully. I looked at Vienna and sighed. "Those bars are a lot stronger than I thought."

She nodded and I sighed.

Suddenly the white doors slammed open and three men walked in, all dressed in white lab coats. I immediately tensed up but Vienna just smiled.

"Let the fun begin," she whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed the awkwardness, cuz as we all know Germany is really really really... extremely awkward XD I'll try and add more action in the next chapter to keep it interesting!**


	6. Caught By Surprise

**Finally, here is Ch. 6! I'm sorry for such a long wait. I will try and update a lot sooner. I hope it was worth the wait ;) Enjoy! I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.**

"Hello Vienna," One of the scientists (the leader) said as they walked up to our cages. "It's great to finally meet you! I've heard some wonderful things!" His sarcasm burned into me. I wanted so badly just to break out and give these... these _monsters_ what they deserved, but like most things, I needed to be patient. I shifted around uncomfortably in my cage, trying to suppress this urge to yell, and thankfully I stayed in control.

"Well you know I just couldn't stay away from such a lovely place," Vienna said returning the head scientist's attitude. "And I love what you did with the room. White; very creative!" The scientist gritted his teeth and crossed his arms obviously not satisfied with her response. There was a loud click as the only door (our only way out) shut tightly and locked automatically.

"And who might you be?" The man said with such fake kindness it disgusted me. I met his gaze but said nothing. He turned his head to one of his partners. "Who is he and why is he here?"

"No one knows who he is but he seems to be modified. We found him with the two specimens. He was fighting the male when we got there; extraordinarily might I add." The leader nodded and he motioned towards my cage with his hands. One of the other scientists approached me cautiously and pressed a large brass key into the lock. Once the lock opened he held up his gun in warning. The door creaked open and he motioned with his other hand for me to exit. I did as I was told, finally being able to stand up straight. I heard another lock snap open as Vienna was released as well.

"Hello," the leader said sternly. "I am Dr. Felix Heinrich. You will do as I say and answer all of the questions I ask. If you comply we will let you go." The lie was so obvious I could have laughed. Who did they take me for? I wasn't a fool. They would never let someone like _me_ go. "Now," Felix said interrupting my thoughts. "What is your name?" I sat there for a second thinking of a fake name. I couldn't tell him Germany (of course not) and even giving them my human name could be dangerous…

"Kristian," I said curtly. "Kristian Jäger." Dr. Heinrich was obviously not convinced but nodded. I saw him scribble it down on a notepad before glancing back up at me.

"And how old are you Mr. Jäger?" He asked curiously.

"20 years old," I replied, knowing I couldn't really lie about my physical age. I hated looking so young. It made me feel like people wouldn't take me seriously.

"Sir…" One of the guards said quickly.

"Summers, what is it?" Felix's eyes were cold and emotionless.

"There is something you might want to see." He walked in and grabbed my military uniform, walking back out and showing it off to his superior.

_Shit, _I thought to myself.

I felt the other guard's rough hands on my shoulders and before I could stop myself I spun around and smashed his face with my fist. I felt his nose break and he shrieked in pain. I lashed out with my foot, effectively tripping him and sending him down to the cold tile floor. _Humans…_

Suddenly my body was consumed by fire; it was nothing I had ever felt before, indescribable pain. I screamed and whirled around only to see a long metal rod sticking out of my arm. Another wave of fire hit and a loud hiss escaped through my clenched teeth as I tried to deal with the agony. I gripped the metal object in my hands and with a small groan ripped it out and threw it down to the ground with a clatter. The guard, Summers, had his gun pointed at me, ready to fire another shot. I felt the hands on my shoulders again, pushing me to my knees and I reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to take another hit from that unusual gun.

"Impressive," Heinrich gasped. "You should be unconscious right now." He continued to look over my jacket with a genuine curiosity. "How is it Mr. Jäger that you can be of the highest ranking authority at 20 years of age?" he walked over to my kneeling figure and pulled the hat from my head. I felt my light blonde hair fall past my eyebrows and knew that I did indeed look too young to be any sort of military leader.

"I am just very good at my job," I stated bluntly, and I saw the look of confusion cross his face. I knew that in this case confusion was dangerous and could lead to more trouble, but I didn't have any more viable excuses. He quickly grabbed my arm and rubbed his thumb across the metal rod wound and to his surprise found it completely healed.

"What lab are you from," he asked inquisitively, gaping at my arm like it was some sort of miracle.

"I'm not from a lab," I replied, growing angry with this situation, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"You have a unique ability to heal, an ability that doesn't occur naturally." His voice grew frustrated and I had to admit that it amused me just a little. He stood up straight and towered over my kneeling figure casting a large and malignant shadow over me. He wanted intimidation, craved it in fact. His whole body radiated "fear me" vibes and I know this because I am an expert at this art.

_Scare _me_? Yeah right!_ I scoffed. _I am the wrong man to try and scare._

"Well then I am the one exception," I sarcastically answered his question. For that I got a slap to the face; it didn't hurt and I laughed loudly at his failed attempts at dominance (probably not the best idea). I winced as the second slap stung my cheek and rattled my skull.

"I want documents from all of our laboratories. I will find out who he is and who created him," Heinrich turned to his associates. "Does anyone have any leads?" They both shook their heads. "Then go and find me something useful!"

"We already checked the files of every lab we have. Where else do we go?" Summers countered making Dr. Heinrich practically growl in frustration. He paced back and forth running his fingers through his short brown hair impatiently.

"DNA! Fingerprints! Military background check! Get it done!" He snapped and his associates practically jumped in fear before running out of the room using their key cards to open the door. Being alone without guards, Heinrich pulled a gun out of his long white coat and pointed it at me in warning. "Don't try anything or it will be the last thing you do," he said trying to assert his power. I wasn't fazed.

I was so used to having guns pulled on me the sudden threat meant nothing. I glanced quickly back at Vienna who only gave me a look of sympathy. I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose in irritation. Then I pressed my palms against the cold linoleum and pushed myself into a crouched position. The man above me stiffened.

"Stop," his voice was rough and assertive but it didn't have any effect on me whatsoever. I heard the click of the gun and lifted my head up slowly letting power once again fill my icy blue gaze.

"Let me make this really simple," I hissed slowly standing up to my full height which was very much taller than him. His grip became shaky and I saw the gun twitch slightly. "Let us go _now_."

"You will stand down or I will kill you! And I promise you I won't hesitate!" He voice wavered just for a moment but it was long enough to tell that he was scared.

"But won't you hesitate?" I asked cocking my head to one side. "I must mean more to you than that with all these people keeping me trapped here."

"You mean nothing to me!" He laughed nervously. "If it were up to me you would be dead! Both of you!" he was lying, I was sure of it.

"Then shoot me… right now." I purred leaning forward and pressing my forehead into his pistol. "All you have to do is pull the trigger," I taunted feeling the gun jerked up and down as his whole arm began to shake. He was scared. I must be a really scary person…

"I-I don't have the authorization," he stammered but even he knew how obvious the lies were. He shuffled nervously and pulled the gun away a few inches giving me the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Then there is no need for this," I lashed out with my right hand and swatted the gun easily out of his loose and shaky grasp. My moves were so quick it took a second for him to register what was happening. He gasped in shock but his gun was on the other side of the room. He took a step back, his body telling him that fighting me was a bad idea. But he ignored his instincts (foolish man) and stepped forward to fight me. He stood in a defensive stance his hand hastily reaching in his coat for anything to incapacitate me with.

I reached out and grabbed his coat roughly pulling him close so we were face to face. He must have seen my eyes shift from a slightly unnatural color to a completely unbelievable blue because he gulped and his eyes widened in fear. His arm came up fast and punched my chest, hitting the place where I was stabbed only a short while ago. I groaned and pushed him away quickly. I gripped my chest and glared at Heinrich who was just gaining his balance.

He must have had some sort of training because he didn't back down like I expected but charged again. He hit me as hard as he could and I heard the sound of a knife cutting through the air. Thankfully I was prepared this time and grabbed his wrist before I could get stabbed. I twisted his wrist sharply heard him shriek in pain.

I was at a clear advantage as the doctor was on the scrawny side and posed no match for someone with centuries of experience. I kicked out his legs and his knees gave out; before he hit the ground I grabbed him and flipped him around. My arm crunched painfully around his neck and he began to gasp for air. He gripped at my arm but it was useless.

I heard a click as the door opened and two guards stomped in with their gun raised. I didn't flinch as I gripped Heinrich's other arm and roughly pressed the knife he was holding up to his throat. He squirmed but it did him little good.

"Shoot the girl then," Heinrich gasped loudly. I turned to Vienna to see her gaping in shock. The men raised their weapons but wavered, perhaps feeling a little hesitant about killing a young woman. "I said kill her!"

I gritted my teeth in uncertainty (A nasty habit) and reluctantly shoved my hostage forward. I stepped in front of Vienna defensively, ready to take a few bullets for the mortal but I heard Heinrich hissing to his guards.

"D-Don't shoot." He was still trying to get his breath. "Not yet. There is still a lot we need to know." Guns lowered. "Get testing A and B done immediately! I will do test C myself!" The guards hastily marched out along with the shaky Doctor Heinrich who looked ever so eager to leave. We were once again trapped in this small white space with absolutely no way out.

* * *

**OoOoOoO (P.O.V change!) not too hard to figure out ;)**

* * *

"Damn you America!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. My remote control hit the ground and I heard that damn laughter through my ear piece.

"Don't feel bad. I'm the hero! Winning was inevitable!" America said almost sincerely.

"I did this on purpose obviously! You Fool!" I countered letting my own awesome laughter fill the air. "A person as awesome as me doesn't lose to someone like you!"

"Okay… Sure," America drew out his words before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm serious!" I spat. "You will regret the day you so much as laugh at the awesome Prussia's war strategies!"

"Dude calm down it's just a video game," America said but his laughter never faltered.

"Rematch. I demand it!" I shrieked.

"Fine, fine," the American laughed haughtily. "But we gotta make this quick. My flight is landing soon. I'm almost in Berlin."

"Fine!" I wouldn't lose this time. That American would rue the day he messed with me!

My phone began to ring and I glanced down seeing an unknown number flash across my screen.

"Gotta go!" I said to America. "Rematch when you get here!" I hung up before he could protest and grabbed my phone.

"Hallo? This is the awesome Prussia speaking!" I said pressing the phone to my ear.

"Captain Beilschmidt, this is Commander Regen. Are you aware of the other Captain Beilschmidt's whereabouts?" I stiffened.

"My brother was on his way back from America the last I heard. His flight should have landed yesterday. I assumed he was with you guys." I began to get nervous. _Did he not show up for war?_

"We were planning an attack on Russia this morning. Captain Beilschmidt did not arrive yesterday afternoon as scheduled." He said with a slight tone of irritation. "We are planning to go to war as arranged but his attendance is … essential."

"Ja, Ja, let me call him. He will be there within the hour sir!" I announced, but the officer was not convinced.

"Just get him here as soon as possible," he said before hanging up.

I quickly found West in my contacts and pressed call. It rang for what seemed like forever before I was sent to his answering machine.

"Damn" I whispered before redialing. No answer. "West!" I yelled into the phone. "They are going to war without you! Call me back and get your ass over there before I go over there and play captain for the day! You do _not_ want that!" I hung up satisfied and waited for a few minutes. There was nothing.

I sighed before sprawling across Germany's luxurious couch. _Where the hell is he? _I looked down at my phone_. Damn, I guess I really am going to play captain for the day…_

I pulled my blue military jacket over my white T-shirt and put on matching pants. I laced up my high black military boots and adjusted my peaked cap on my head. I rummaged around my room until I found my gloves and sword.

"Don't you look spiffy!" I laughed almost haughtily as I looked myself over in the mirror. I sighed thinking about West. I was sincerely worried. He never missed anything ever. Never ditched, never took sick days, and never got lost. He knew every language known to man and was the most OCD person I could think of. Why would he just not show up to war? Things didn't add up.

The last things I grabbed were my handgun and keys. I decided since bruder didn't mind leaving his army leaderless he wouldn't mind me driving his new car. My logic is infallible (but you guys already knew that) and so I took off in his car towards the military camp.

* * *

"I am Captain Beilschmidt and you will do what I say!" I announced to the officers who saluted at the sight of me. I didn't have much time to fix my uniform and the badges that adorned it were from my days as the powerful nation of Prussia, drawing the attention of some of the officers. _Like I care what some humans think._

"Your usual Captain is absent today so I will be in charge until he returns." I said loudly. "You will address me as Sir Captain Lord of Awesomeness," I almost laughed but kept my face straight and serious. The army looked as though I was crazy but how wrong they were. I saw a few of the higher ranking officials (the ones who addressed me as Preußen) face palm and rub their temples with their fingers. Ha! what fools they all were.

My phone began to ring and I turned the humans. "You are released to go train and prepare. Tomorrow we strike!" They all began to disperse and I shuffled around in my pocket until I pulled out my phone. A picture of West flashed across my screen. I remember taking it at the bar (the only time he wasn't scowling) and refused to delete it despite my bruder's demands. Relief flooded me.

"West where are you?! These army people are dragging me down!" My German became very guttural as I always seemed to roll my 'r's and drag out my sentences when irritated.

"Who is this?" I heard a younger man ask in English on the other end. I stiffened. It was most definitely not West.

"Who the hell are you!? How did you get this phone?!" I stammered. West didn't let anyone else touch his phone…

"That doesn't matter," the voice spat. "I asked you a question."

"To hell with your question!" I hissed. "Tell me now who you are and how you got this phone or you will be in some deep shit!" The voice went silent for a second before he responded. His words like ice sending shivers up my spine.

"Is this your lovely house?" He slowly recited the address marked on our mailbox and I heard him laugh. "I wouldn't want to see anything happen to it or your dogs. You know all the damage a simple spark could do…"

"What the hell do you want!?" I hissed. "How dare you threaten me in such a trivial manner!"

"I just want you to answer my question," his persistence irritated the hell out of me.

"I am a powerful man," I warned truthfully. "I suggest you stop trying to mess with me."

"But it is fun, you know. Having the upper hand." There was the sound of static as he hung up.

"Well shit," I said loudly.

"Is something wrong Preußen," I turned to see Commander Regen standing there. I noticed him looking at my bright red eyes curiously.

"I wish I could say no," I sighed. "I have to go."

"What is happening?" he asked inquisitively.

"You are in charge until I get back!" I ignored his question as I turned away and ran to Germany's car.

"Yes sir!" was all I heard as the car door slammed shut.

I threw on my black ray bans and shoved the key into the ignition. The car roared to life and I peeled out of the military base as fast as this car could go (which was pretty fast).

* * *

It took me a half an hour to get home and I was comforted by the sight of West's large house still standing. I pulled into the driveway quickly and walked up to the front door. It was still locked and I laughed. Whoever had called him was obviously never here. The coward.

I stepped into the house and was welcomed by the dogs. I heard a chirp as my dear Gilbird landed on my shoulder lightly and nuzzled against my neck.

"Aww Gilbird, I'm sorry I didn't take you with me," I crooned softly. I rubbed the top of his head with my finger and smiled widely before walking into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. Now what? I drove all the way over here for nothing. I looked at the clock. America was going to be here in an hour but until then I had nothing to do. I sauntered to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I had to rummage through all the cans of soda (for the American of course) to find my prize.

"Mmm Bier," I said thirstily. Everyone knows that beer is the ultimate pass time.

"Turn around and take off the glasses," A voice hissed in my ear. The beer fell from my fingers and the glass shattered against the hardwood floor. I felt Gilbird flap away as a knife was pushed against my neck. I was caught by surprise I would give him that, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. "Do what I say," the American commanded.

I acted more quickly than he ever could. I leaned down away from the knife with such speed it almost made me dizzy. I whirled around at the same time gripping my sword and pulling it out its sheath. Before he knew it my sword was pressed firmly to his throat and a cruel smile lit up my face.

"It _is_ fun having the upper hand," I mocked. It was a young man around 18 with short brown hair and eyes to match. His mouth was open in shock. The knife dropped from his fingers.

"Who are you?" He asked and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"I stand here with a sword to your throat and you still ask the same meaningless questions?"

"If you answered them I wouldn't have to keep asking," He sneered.

"Who are _you_?" I asked. "And why are you in my house?"

"Do you know a man; tall, really blue eyes, black tank top, I think he has blonde hair?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"You have a lot of guts kid," I growled. "And a big mouth."

"Some say that just adds to my charm," he smiled and I almost laughed. That was something I would have said. "Do you know him?"

"He is my bruder," I said roughly. "What about him?"

"Are you like your brother?" He said so upfront in surprised me.

"Like him?" I scoffed, taking me a second to realize what he was really asking. I took off my hat and threw to the ground. My hair was so blonde it could be silver and it fell down passed my eyes. "I am much worse," I laughed, ripping off my glasses so he could see my red eyes. To this I got the response I looked for.

"Wha-"he gasped unable to finish his sentence. He stumbled back and I had to pull my sword back to avoid him slicing his throat against the blade. He lost balance and fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes never leaving mine. I didn't even bother threatening him with my sword and put it away, just towering over him with my red eyes slightly glowing was enough.

"So do you regret coming here yet?" I asked as I crouched down over him. He scuffled backwards and I easily stopped his retreat by grabbing his shirt.

"What are you?" He gasped and I just laughed.

"That's awfully rude of you, breaking into someone's house, threatening them, and now asking them insulting questions." I was slightly amused, but above all else I was concerned. _What does he know about us?_

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his sincere apology catching me off guard, but he knew he had been defeated. "I didn't mean to offend, please don't kill me," his voice was shaky. Fear had replaced his bravery and I sighed.

"Well what do you want?" I questioned him, my grip on his shirt tightened.

"They have him," he gasped.

"Who has who?" I asked irritated by his vagueness.

"They have your brother," he whispered. "They've taken him and my girlfriend. I need your help," he pleaded. I released my grip on him and stood up, not even knowing what to think.

I stood there for a moment deep in thought. How could anyone possibly kidnap my bruder? The thought of him being taken brought tears to my eyes. What fools. They would regret it.

"Who?" I asked curiously looking down at the mortal who was still sprawled across the clean floor.

"A group of scientists," He whispered. "They are known as the School." I had heard this name before, but I knew nothing about the organization. They must be powerful.

"Why didn't you just tell me," I hissed. "You would rather go through all of this?"

"Your brother is too strong to be normal," the American whispered and I flinched. "I didn't know what to expect so I decided having the advantage would make it easier to… confront you. I'm really sorry," He whispered half expecting me to slap him or hurt him. Instead I knelt down and held out my hand.

"Don't judge people based on strength. It will only get you in trouble," I said sternly sounding a lot like my brother. He took my hand and I helped him to his feet. "My brother means more than the world to me, so ja, I will help you." The man only nodded and sighed in relief.

I leaned down and picked up the broken shards of glass and wiped up the mess before rummaging in the fridge for another beer. "Do you want one?" I asked but he declined. His excuse 'I'm only 19'. Haha typical American. I handed him a soda and he accepted it before I led him into the living room.

"Tell me, who are you? And what do you have to do with the School?" I sat on the couch and felt little Gilbird perch on my head lovingly.

"My name is Mark," he said before sitting across from me in a reclining chair. "I am from America but you must already know that."

"Ja, I can tell," I laughed.

"As you know the School is a chain of secret laboratories where the illegal experimentation on humans takes place. It is a gruesome place and most of the people end up dying." He said in disgust. I most certainly _did not_ know that and was taken aback by the statement.

"W-What?! You can't be serious!" I hissed but he only nodded.

"Who are you?" He questioned. "Both of you for that matter." I told him the truth, well the partial truth.

"I am a person of political power. A delegate of the world in fact." I stated. "So is my brother."

"A world delegate… yeah right," He laughed. "Aren't all delegates supposed to be old and stuffy?" he scoffed.

"Only on paper," I smirked.

"How can you not know what the School is then?" He asked. If you are a… "delegate" and so obviously from some sort of laboratory."

"Wait w-what" I asked in shock. "Something as awesome as I couldn't be created in any lab."

"Enough of the bullshit!" He raised his voice. "I am not an idiot!" I stood up defensively.

"Well then you must be from a lab too! You fool!" I shrieked. "If you know so much!"

Mark stood up to my height and glared at me. "Don't mock me," he spat.

God this human was getting on my last nerve. "I'm not trying to mock you, it's just the fact that you are too stubborn to listen to my words…" I said roughly.

"You are strong; stronger than me. You have glowing red eyes and silver hair. Your reflexes are better than any human I have ever seen and yet you sit here in denial." He growled. "Just tell me!"

"Some things are better left unknown!" I screeched in response. "I have told you nothing but the truth. I just can't tell you everything!" My words caught him off guard. "I don't know you… I can't trust you… not yet," I finished. "It is not my decision to make!"

"Fine, well I see where we stand then." He growled. "You may not trust me but I need to trust you," he paced back and forth and I wondered what on earth he was talking about. "I need someone to trust…" He whispered hopelessly. "It's the only way I'll get her back."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I may not be that person," I said truthfully.

"But you are that person," he muttered. "The reason I know so much about the lab is because I am one of the few people who survived experimentation." I gasped in disbelief. _Mein Gott!_

"I-I'm sorry!" I said loudly, but he cut me off.

"I don't want your sympathy!" He snapped. He rustled around with his coat until it slid off of him and onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing," I asked curiously.

"There is something you need to see… If we are going to work together," He said. He reached out and tugged on the back of his t-shirt. With a quick fluttering sound two large appendages appeared out of his back.

_Wings! He has wings!_ I screamed to myself. It was my turn to be surprised. They were so large and magnificent and gave the man a look of power. They were a dark brown flecked with amber. In the light they shined with a glorious luster; perfect in every way.

"W-Wings!" I mumbled before stumbling backwards falling. I landed on the edge of the couch but I slipped and ended up hitting the wood hard, smashing the back of my head on the side of the seat. Pain shot up my spine but it was easy to ignore as I looked up at this man in a completely different way.

I felt that my day was about to get a lot stranger… _Damn. _

**I hope you liked it! I made it extra long to make up for the wait. I know some were not too happy with the 'no updating' *cough cough* BrOwNiEfOx and Awesome11 *cough* Nah, you two were the ones that kept this story going so extra thanks to you! :) Thank you all for your support! Ch.7 will be up shortly!**


End file.
